


Camping

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Camping” may have been a slightly warped definition for their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

“Camping” may have been a slightly warped definition for their situation, but that sort of thing wasn’t unusual in the life of Dean Winchester. They had no tent and the fire was made of twigs and damp leaves that smoked something fierce. Dean was stubbornly ignorant of how lost they were, though he was too exhausted to keep driving through the night. Cas could remove them to somewhere more comfortable, but Dean wasn’t asking and he sort of liked the idea of spending the night tangled up and crammed into the backseat of the car, shared heat and coats for blankets.


End file.
